


Miniscule

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Bigger Than Us [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Breaking and Entering, Broken Bones, Escape, Healing Powers, Human Experimentation, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Security Breach, Unrequited Love, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: It's just a small lie.Nothing major.Except he lost Jack.





	Miniscule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colossal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009589) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> Background information about Raven(Markus) and Anti(Jack)'s relationships from Colossal.

Raven looked at Anti as he laughed joyously, green hair flying in the wind, necklace floating as they jumped. Raven had a tight hold on Anti, fearing he'd get hurt, though he knew Anti could handle this on his own. They hit the ground with a soft thud, landing on a mattress that Cujo and Pinky had so graciously decided to give them.

"Thank ye fer helpin' me out." Anti smiled at Raven, and Raven smiled back. He pulled him into a quick kiss, which Raven obliged to, then grabbed his hand as they prepared to run off into the free world. "I'll never forget this day."

"I won't either." Raven replied, and then Anti grinned wide, dragging him into the street.

* * *

 

Raven had never been a big fan of his father's experiments. He argued that they hurt people, while his father claimed they helped people unlock their abilities.

He especially didn't like it when he'd used his brother and himself as a test subject.

A shiver ran down his spine.

Then there was Jack. Well, right now he was Anti.

He'd had it the worst of it all. The brunt of his father's anger.

He'd felt bad, lying to Anti about what he truthfully does with his life, but it was the only way he could get him to trust him enough to help him escape.

* * *

 

"Markus? Are you okay?" Jack said, and Markus finally looked into blue eyes instead of green. That was a side effect of the experiments, the changing of Jack's irises.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He replied, and Jack frowned and took his cheeks into his hands. His crystal eyes shimmered, and Markus found it hard to look away. They pulled him in, taking in his every thought, making him full on the inside.

"You lied? About what?" Jack says, letting go of Markus' face and crossing his arms.

"Nothing...I-"

"Markus _please_...I trust ye. Don't do this."

"I...I'm not who you think I am." Markus said, and Jack backed away from him, the distance was cold. He could see one of his eyes changing green with unbridled anger, but Jack remained calm. As much as he had been through, he was reasonable.

That's why Markus had fallen for him in the first place.

"What do ye mean?" He asked, and Markus examined his posture, gauged his anger, and breathed. Despite being reasonable and calm, Jack held a mass, destructive force in the name of Anti, and there wasn't much he could do to stop from releasing it. "Markus. What do ye mean."

"I...I'm not an assassin like my brother. I'm a thief." He admitted, and he could feel Anti's heat radiating, it wouldn't be long now before he lost Jack.

He was used to dealing with Anti, they loved him all the same he guessed, but he'd never lied to them before. Besides now.

"A thief? Yer no better than yer _father_."  
Anti spat, and Markus clenched his fists.

"I don't steal people's  _lives._ "

"Ye may as fuckin' well if yer gonna waste their time with stealin' _from_ them."

Markus scoffed.

"You're no better than your _mother_." Markus spat, and he regretted it immediately. He could feel Anti speed up to him, eyes blazing as he stared Markus down.

"Ye leave her outta this. It was _yer_ corrupt father that fucked me up! _He_ made me this monster. My mother was manipulated into hurting me, _he_ lied and so did _you_!" Anti yelled before forcing him back far enough to break his arm on the asphalt.

"But I _love_ you..." Markus said, and Anti hovered over him with a smile, preparing to hurt him again when he was restrained by an oddly rough touch. Markus watched as Google held onto Anti as he struggled, wiggled, and kicked until green eyes faded to blue. Jack looked at him, smug expression still on his face.

"Ye love me? Yer a _liar_. I could _never_ love someone like you."

Jack snatched out of Google's grip and ripped off his necklace, throwing the puzzle piece at Markus and turning to him with a sneer. "Thanks fer the fuckin' help. If ye even _meant_ to help me in the first place." Jack laughed at him then left, walking towards the woods as Markus held his arm, wincing as it healed.

"You will be okay, Markus. I can tell you will be healing quickly."

"Yeah." Markus replied, and he knew Google's words held more meaning than they seemed. He looked behind him to see Dark being dragged towards them by Wilford, fighting a smile. Mark sighed as he looked back to Google, who stared at him with a solemn expression. "I'm sure it's just a small sprain."

 


End file.
